To Score A Princess
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: All the girls at AEHS swoon over him. The guys there either want to be his best mate or wish for him to curl up in a hole and die! To everyone he is Josh Richter and this is his story of how he scored the Princess!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey there Everyone. I'm trying something a little new for me. Writing first person for Josh Richter... Yeah, something I never imagined myself doing, but granted, I never imagined myself actually writing any Princess Diaries fanfics or liking the series as much as I know do.  
>I just a note to all, I am writing Josh more like how I personally knew boys from my High School days, so if he seems a bit OOC at times, please forgive me, but I'm just trying to give him some more depth and sort of take him out of the sterotype that I can keep reading him as. But in saying that, I promise he will still be the jerk that he was in the series, I'm just giving him possibly a few more brain cells and making him even more of a manipulative bastard than he is portrayed in the books.<p>

Anyway, Please enjoy and let me know what you all think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Well, that was flipping hilarious! Lana just got coned! And by some freakishly tall freshman kid too! Absolutely hilarious!

As was the sight of Lana stuttering away like an idiot. I know that she is my girlfriend and everything, but… the look on her face!

"You-you…you-you… look what you've done! Look what you've done to my sweater! (1)" and everybody in the Caff was. Looking at her sweater, I mean. They were also looking at the girl who had done it, shoved the Nutty Royal into Lana's chest, I mean.

I looked over the kid; she was pretty standard in looks, except that she was freakishly tall for a freshman, with hair that seemed to just want to stick out everywhere from her multiply shaded yellow head. No, seriously, she had like nearly every shade of yellow there is going on there on the top of her head.

She, the freakishly tall freshman, come to think of it, I think I've seen her somewhere before, looked shocked, like she couldn't quite believe what she had just done but then she wasn't alone with that thought. I don't think anyone else was quite believing what they had just seen done either. They were looking between the two of them like they were a tennis match or something.

The freakishly tall kid then seemed to regain some composure, composure that Lana was still clearly lacking for she was still shrieking her head off about her sweater, turned to the girl beside her, who, I'm guessing she was defending from Lana, saying to her in this cool, but sort high-pitch voice "Come on Tina. Let's go somewhere a little bit quieter." And then the two girls' just left, just like that, with the short girl's - what was her name? Tana? Tinana? Tina? - bodyguard following them. He looked like he was trying real hard not to crack up laughing. And he only seemed to have a harder time not doing so when some idiot on the other side of the Caff started to clap and before you know it the whole bloody Caff had just exploded with this huge round of applause for what the freakishly tall kid had done to my, _my_, Josh Richter girlfriend.

Ok, so maybe this wasn't so funny after all.

I started shooting my mates and their girlfriends warning looks, telling them with my eyes that if they so much as chuckled about this again, they'd be pretty much dead to me. They seemed to all get the hint and shut up.

I looked back to Lana, who was sobbing and looking humiliated and let out this long suffering sigh. I mean, seriously the girl is such a wuss! Its ice cream for Pete's sake, not acid or whatever. And its just a sweater! Just get over it already.

Of course, I didn't say that to her. I wasn't in the mood for another fight with Lana, because fighting with Lana usually means that when we get back together she is even clingier than before. It best, I have found, to just go with what she wants while the going is still good.

Plus, even though I know I can get any girl that I want, I'm not in the mood to go through the whole hassle of getting a new girlfriend, when my old one, Lana, knows exactly how I like things. It makes sense to just keep her even after an incident like this one.

Anyway, the image of the freakishly tall kid shoving that ice cream into Lana really was a free source of entertainment. I was still fighting to keep my own laughter in check all through Study Hall and as I made my way to Trig with my mates, all over whom, though keeping in mind of my threat at lunch, were all commenting on what a little freak the freshman girl was.

"What do you mean by little?" Bryan snorted as we walked into Trig ignoring the annoyed look that was shot our way by Mr. Patterson.

Seriously, that guy needs to chill! He should know by now that Bryan can't be quiet to safe his life, "The kid is a flipping giant. She is like, what? Five foot nine or something?"

"I don't think he was talking about her height." Matt chortled, shoving past one of the few guys in the year that actually does any work in this class.

I mean, I do the work and I pass with pretty high marks in all my classes, but that guy, that guy, he's top of every class that he is in and I should know because I'm basically stuck with the nerd all day and I am always behind him and this girl who is trying to clone fruit flies in her bedroom, the freak. But she's only beating me in Chem and Bio though. That guy on the other hand is just smashing me in everything.

The only thing I'm better at than him is sport, but even that, I'm not hundred and one percent sure about. He's in my Gym class and though he doesn't do much, he always has this look of wanting to be anywhere else but there, he's fast when he wants to be and he's strong too.

"Is it just me or do freshman's seem to be getting flatter in the chest department with every year?" Matt said and Bryn laughed. I just rolled my eyes at the pair of them because I know better. Heck I'm going out with a freshman and she definitely has something going on in the chest department, more than I can say for these two idiots' girlfriends and they're in our year.

"I think she's just a special case." I snorted at them. Out of the corner of my eye as I said this, I saw a pair of extremely brown eyes scowling at me from under a mass of messy brown hair, but I ignored him.

If he had a problem with what I was saying he should bring it up, like a man, instead spending all his time obliterating me in class.

Seriously the guy is a machine! He never stops, even when fruit fly girl is trying (and failing) to flirt with him, which is disgusting because she is trying so hard and this guy just doesn't seem to get it.

Maybe he's gay or something.

Sure would explain a lot, like the fact that he's never been seen with a girlfriend before.

How do you go for four years without going out with someone, seriously? He's probably still a virgin just waiting for that someone special.

It's laughable, really. Michael Moscovitz who thinks that he is so much better than the rest of us, just because he has the IQ of Einstein or something, has probably never even gotten to second base before!

"So what are you going to do?" Matt asked as Patterson started to drone on about something or other.

"About what?" I asked back, already bored.

"About what the freshman freak did to your girlfriend? I mean, it was funny and everything, I mean…" Matt started to stutter a little at my glare. "I mean it wasn't. Funny, that is. Are you going to make her pay or something. The freshman? Are you going to make her sorry for making your girlfriend the laughing stock of the Caff?" Out of the comer of my eye I noted from where he sat, that Moscovitz wasn't writing any notes. His head was down but his pen wasn't moving or anything, and his head was sort tilted in our direction.

I snorted, what was with this guy? Seriously? Never picked him for the eavesdropping type.

"Dude?"

I shrugged getting back to the matter at hand. "Nothing. Lana will go to Gupta and that's that. She's probably get suspended anyway. Why get myself into trouble over something like this when the kid is probably going get a week's detention or a suspension anyway. Seriously it's not worth my time." I glanced back at Moscovitz and saw that he had started writing and that his head was no longer tilted in our direction. Maybe he hadn't been eavesdropping but I doubted it. He had been listening for some bizarre reason and had stopped listening just as suddenly.

That guy is seriously weird. Must have something to do with having psychoanalysts for parents or something.

_The texted used in this chapter came from pages 129 from the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Huh, what do you know, the freakishly tall kid didn't get suspended. Detention for a week was her punishment for the whole "Weinberger Incident" (as it was being called in the halls at AEHS) and that was basically it. She was also supposed to apologize to Lana publically but apparently she refused. This has rumoured to have almost given good ol' Gupta a heart attack. One of her students refusing to apologise for something! The world _must_ be ending in her eyes.

"Doesn't seem enough though, you know." Bryan was saying during Gym once we had heard the Freshman's 'sentence'.

"What doesn't?" I asked as I threw a basketball through the basketball hoop.

Score!

"Detention for a week. That's all she's gets for cone-ing your girlfriend with a Nutty Royale?"

"Well, what can you do?" I said. I really didn't care. Did they seriously _not_ see that? It was yesterday, today was today, move on already! Seriously dudes!

"Well you can always make her pay." Bryan pointed out, sounding a little gleeful. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's a fourteen year old nobody. There is no point making her pay, let alone any fun to get out of it. She just a kid, let it be." _And I don't care_, I added in my head.

"You sure dude?" both of them looked at me weirdly, probably wondering if I was stoned or something. Which I wasn't, I just didn't care for harassing some nobody who was probably already shaking with fear or at least embarrassment from all the backlash that she is probably already receiving from Lana and her cronies.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Lana will get over in a couple of days." Because by then, her brain will have switched back to squealing non-stop about the up-coming Cultural Diversity Dance this Saturday night. Don't know what's the big deal about it is though, it's not like you can get drunk or anything and what with all the Teacher supervision it is going to be as boring as anything.

"Hey," Matt said suddenly. Both Bryan and I looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"I just remembered where I've seen her before."

"Who?" I asked feeling bored.

I threw the ball into the hoop again just as Mr. Wheeton yelled at Michael Moscovitz (who was standing by the bleaches near us, reading a book), to put the bloody book down, get his arse into gear and do something, he didn't care what it was just as long as it was something Gym related! Moscovitz was just looking back at him with this expression that clearly read '_do you think I'm stupid or something?_' but put the book he was reading down nonetheless.

I can't help but smirk.

It is childish, I know but I always get this kick of energy whenever I see that guy getting yelled at by a teacher. Grant the only teacher who yells at him is Mr. Wheeton, the rest of them just love him for some bizarre reason, but still it's something at least and it knocks the guy's ego down a few notches. Though at the moment he looks like he really could care less.

"The freakishly tall freshman," I looked back at Matt blankly, "the one who coned Lana yesterday." He elaborated further. I noted that Moscovitz head had snapped in our direction, a scowl written all over his face, though god knows why, but then, that guy is seriously never in a good mood.

"Yeah, what about her?" Couldn't we just give this a rest already?

"Her locker is right next to yours."

"Is it?" this was news to me, though it did explain as to where I got the vague familiarity from her. Bryan looked surprised as well though Moscovitz, from where he was now standing a short distance from us, bouncing a ball absently from one hand to the next, listening to his even weirder friend Felix muttering about something, didn't look surprised at all. In fact, he even seemed to be glaring at me for some reason. Freak.

"Yeah, I think you're right. She's always hanging around your locker like a little lost puppy-dog or something." Bryan said laughing. I thought harder about it and realised that they were in fact right. I had seen the tall freak standing around my locker.

Actually come to think hadn't her short, sort of pug face friend told Lana 'to go curl up and die' not too long ago because Lana had made fun of the tall freaks lack of action in the chest department?

I chuckled at the memory.

I hadn't been able to stay to watch the cat fight (which didn't happen because Lana chased after me after I left) because I had practice to get to. But if I had, my money would have been on that pug faced girl.

"What so funny?" Matt asked curiously.

With a grin, I started to tell them about that afternoon. Just as I was getting to part where Lana really did prove that the freakishly tall kid really didn't have anything going for her at all, something hard smacked me in the side of the head, causing me to stagger slightly forward.

As I grasped my aching head, staring hard at the moving ground, I noticed a basketball roll slowly past me.

"Woah, Dude, you ok?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" I blinked at the pair of them, annoyed that they hadn't seen who had thrown it. Still clutching my head, I looked in the direction that the ball had come from, only to be met with startled, surprised eyes staring back at me.

It took a second look for me to notice that the space beside Felix was now empty and that he looked more amused than startled as he looked between me and a retreating back that was heading in the direction of the male changing room.

"Walk it off Josh. Walk it off." Mr. Wheeton said as I rubbed my head further.

"Fuck," I muttered, just as Mr. Wheeton bellowed.

"Now, where the hell did Moscovitz go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **And here is chapter three. It's sort of a filler chapter. Chapter four, in my mind is far more interesting because... well you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? And chapter five is even more so, but once again, you'll just have to wait and see.  
>Reviews and comments are much loved and I greatly enjoy them, they make my day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Why?"Justin Baxendale just asked me, ignoring every single girl who has just walked by our table to swoon over him. It's flipping annoying! "Would Michael throw a basketball at your head?"

"How the heck should I know? Because he's a freak, maybe?" I growled at him, as I pressed the ice pack more firmly to the side of my skull. "All I know is that I saw him with a ball and then after I was hit, he was no where in sight."

"Yeah, but this is _Michael _we're talking about." Justin drawled slowly, looking bored as he bit into his taco. "Throwing balls at peoples' heads doesn't exactly have Michael Moscovitz written all over it. Sending computer viruses is more his sort of thing." I looked at him curiously. It wasn't exactly small knowledge that there isn't much love lose between Justin and Michael, though no one exactly sure why.

"You talking from experience or something?"

"I told his sister and her friend a couple of years back, among other things, to go fuck themselves." He whistled slowly, "never doing that again." He winced as if he remembered something painful.

"Why did you?" I asked and he just looked at me as if I was missing a couple of brains cells.

"Dude, have you met his sister? She's a little psycho! Even as an eleven year old! She was a completely insane little thing. Still is, from what I've seen of her around the place. And she still has the same friend following her around too. He's rather protective of her actually."

"Who? His sister?"

"What? No! Why the hell would he need to feel protective of _her_? According to Felix she can kick like nobody's business. No, I meant her friend. She's tall; sort of awkward… actually she's the one who coned Lana yesterday."

"Really?" Now, I was starting to get interested.

"Yup. I think her name is Mara or Meg… it's something beginning with M but it's a nickname or something. Short for her real name."

I thought for a moment, trying to remember if I had ever heard her name being said since her locker is apparently right next to mine. Hadn't Lana called her Amelia or something that time?

"Mia?"

"Yeah, that's it. Yeah, Lilly and Mia." He suddenly looked at me weird.

"What?"

"You didn't insult her did you?"

"What?"

"Mia. You didn't insult her or anything and that's why Michael lugged that ball at your head."

"I might have mentioned something that happened by my locker the other day that involved her." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Don't. Seriously. At least not around Michael. When I said he was protective of her, I mean like fiercely protective of her. Those viruses he sent me completely crashed my computer."

"Did you report him?" Justin gave me a funny sort of smile.

"Like I could have proven he did it. Michael is smart, like really smart. He hacked into some competition once and proved that it was being completely biased towards how it chooses it winners and exposed them on his webzine. The whole competition had to be closed down and they're still trying to deal with all the lawsuits against them. Just trust me when I say that it's not wise to piss him off, especially involving her."

"What? He's got a crush on her or something?" I laughed because really it was laughable. Justin just shrugged.

"Don't know and to tell you the truth, don't really care. But I guess, maybe." He shrugged. I just stared him.

"What?" he asked.

"Seriously?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "And what are you going to do about it? Tease him about liking a freshman. Sorry dude but that'd just be like… what that old saying? Pot calling the kettle black or something? Because you're dating a freshman, remember."

"So, what? You think I should just let him get away with pegging that basketball at my head."

"Did you see him do it?"

"No."

"Did anyone else see him do it?"

"No one who has stepped forward."

"Then, yeah. Get over it, dude. It's not like it's ever going to happen again."

"But he's always beating me in tests." Justin just rolled his eyes at me.

"You want to beat him up for being smarter than you now? Dude, he's been kicking all our arses academically since freshmen year and it ain't gonna change now. Just let it go."

But I couldn't.

I hate being beaten, in anything and I hate having being caught unaware, like getting a basketball to the head and since Michael Moscovitz has done both, he is going to pay.

And I think I know exactly how now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm really hoping that I'm not writing Josh too OOC. It just that I'm writing him how I knew boys from my High School days were like. Actually I'm basing some of his thoughts off an on again off again friend that I had in High School (on again off again friend because he and one of my friends had that sort of relationship; getting together, breaking up, getting together, breaking up.). He was quite intelligent, academically but he did tend to use people for his own gain and he was an extremely sore loser in basically everything he did, from relationships, to school, sport and whatever else he was into. So I'm basing Josh a bit off him and also the relationship that I'm creating between him and Michael is also based off this friend and his best friend. So slightly different, but they were extremely competitive with each other and were known to lug basketballs at each other's heads when they were annoyed with the other about something.  
>So yeah, hope you all enjoyed and I hope to hear from you all soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. Here is chapter four.  
>I quite like this chapter. I think it's one of my favourites in this fic so far because... Well, I kinda like messing with Michael and I'm reading book 8 and he's kinda frustrating me as he has been for last couple of books so... I'm torturing him just a little bit (holds up thumb and finger about an inch apart), see just a little bit.<br>Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I don't think I've ever seen him look so pathetic as he did when he came into Trig today, like he had received a blow from a basketball, only to his stomach instead of to the head. He looked white in the face and frustrated about something.

"What's the matter? You get rejected by a girl or something?" I had noticed (I had left Study Hall early to get a drink) that the freakishly tall girl, Mia had basically flown out of the G&T room the moment the bell rang.

He didn't say anything in return, didn't even look at me, simply flopped into his chair, crossed his arms against the top of his desk before thumping his head down on top of them.

The nerd was depressed!

That was something new!

And he stayed in that depressed state all through class, not even raising his head to answer questions like he usually did in that bored, know-it-all tone that he has.

After class I went up to him.

He just looked at me with the same expression that he's worn for the last four years when we've met face to face, the '_why the hell are you in my way_' expression like he is better than me or something.

Which he isn't, it's not _his_ name that the school and all the girls with it scream out during a match. It's not _him_ who is idolised and loved by everyone. He is just some know-it-all nerd.

"What?" he asked in a tired sort of reigned way. Like he's bored, like he isn't impressed or at awed that I was speaking to him. My like for him went down several more notches.

"You looked depressed," I said as I leant against the doorframe, blocking his way out. Patterson had already left.

"And you care _because_…" he stared at me as he drawled that out.

"No reason really, just wondering if it was something to do with that freakishly tall freshman." His eyes flashed and narrowed and I knew. I knew and yeah, he had it bad. He had it bad for the freakishly tall freshman. HA!

"Leave her alone." He said in this sort of quiet voice. He actually looked kind of menacing.

"Why? She's cute?" that sent him reeling a little. He blinked at me for a moment before scowling.

"I was actually thinking of asking her out." This was fun, messing with him like this. He actually looked like he had been winded all over again by a basketball, his face losing all colour as his dark eyes searched my face.

"Leave her alone." He said again. He looked extremely pissed which for usually calm and reserved Michael Moscovitz, is rather impressive. I should be given a medal for getting him this pissed off. "She's not some play thing like your little Weinberger follower. She's a human being, so just stay the hell away from her." and with that he shoved past me with a great deal more force than an average nerd had any right to possess.

I watched him stalk down the hall, though he did slow down for a moment. Huh?

I stepped out of the classroom into the corridor and immediately saw why. The freshman girl, who is now so obvious the girl Moscovitz has the hots for, had just walked past him and given him a small smile and shy sort of wave before walking off to her next class, with Moscovitz watching her go.

God, he really does have it bad! And for a freak too!

He might be a nerd but I know several of Lana's cheerleader friends would actually be quite happy to date him and not be embarrassed to be seen out in public with him.

I don't understand it personally myself. All I see is a nerd; a tall and ok, I admit, not exactly the most stereotypical looking nerd, but he is still a nerd nonetheless!

When the end of the day rolled around, Moscovitz seemed to be in a better mood.

When I arrived at my locker, he was already standing there talking to the freakishly tall freshman Mia (her locker really is right beside mine!) about the latest episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

You know, despite the fact they were talking about a TV show, a good one at that, their conversation was actually quite deep and they were quite serious about what they were saying. Further proof that they are both freaks and nerds!

It's a TV show! It is to be enjoyed ,not to have every single little detail of it psychoanalysed, but then what can you expected from the son of two psychoanalysts and the daughter of… actually I have no idea what her parents do.

Granted I didn't know who the hell she was before a couple of days ago.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and looked over my shoulder to see if Lana was doing that neck blowing thing she does sometimes.

I was met with another pair of extremely intense brown eyes that were eyeing me with a great deal of dislike. The eyes belonged to the pug faced girl who had told Lana to go curl up and die.

She was also I'm guessing Michael's little sister, because as she pushed past me she said in this high-pitch voice that Moscovitz needed to tell 'Mom' and 'Dad' that she would be late home tonight. Moscovitz just looked at her and said, "You're not going to give this a rest are you?" in this sort of tired way.

"No. I will not stand by and allow racism…" Michael just threw up his hands and said fine, but she owed him. She just kicked him in the shins for that and completely ignored the tall kid's failed attempt at saying 'Hi Lilly, bye Lilly' as she stalked off.

"Just ignore her, Thermopolis. She'll get over. She's just being her usual opinionated self. You know, that she can't admit to being wrong, what ever would her devoted fans think if she ever did?" he smiled in this sort of reassuring way at the tall kid who gave this little sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She agreed in this sort of small voice.

"Anyway," Moscovitz started. He looked and sounded nervous. Maybe he was going to ask her out. "Listen, about Saturday…"

"I gotta go." She squeaked, slamming her locker shut, as she looked at something that was happening behind Moscovitz.

A tall, sort of burly kind of guy was walking down the hall, straight for us, his eyes on the tall kid, motioning with his hand for her to get a move on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She squeaked to Moscovitz as she bolted around him and belted down the hall to the burly guy's side.

Moscovitz just looked after her with his mouth hanging slightly open, before he smacked his head back against the lockers that were behind him.

Actually this was almost revenge enough for the basketball, seeing him like this.

"Well, that went well." I snorted at him. He just glanced side ways at me and muttered, "fuck you."

"Do you always call her by her last name? Because seriously dude, that's not exactly spelling out that you like her. She's probably thinks that you call her that because you can just barely tolerate her." he, for a moment, looked completely horrified before he regained some control of his face enough to scowl at me.

"She's my sister's best friend." He said in a slow, even voice. "Leave her alone." And with that he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As you probably read, I added my own little Mia/Michael moment near the end there that doesn't happen in the book, but I wanted Josh to see them interacting and for him to see Michael, once again, unintionally (On Mia's part because she doesn't know he's actually trying to ask her out) being rejected by Mia and for him to discover before the whole princess exposure thing that her locker is beside his and yeah.  
>Chapter Five will most likely be posted tomorrow.<br>Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

No way!

No fucking way!

This has to be a joke because this is too flipping impossible!

But there it is, right here in front of me, on the front page of the flipping _New York Post_!

'_Princess Amelia'_ was written in large letters over the picture of the freakishly tall freshman kid and in smaller letters '_New York's Very Own Royal'_ beneath it.

The picture of the kid doesn't actually look that bad. She looks almost normal, almost pretty in a sort of awkward, flat-chest sort of way.

I seriously can't believe this.

Still can't as I walk to my locker this morning and I see her standing there getting her Algebra books out.

I opened my locker and put my Trig stuff in before I looked down, staring at this complete impossibility standing in front of me, completely oblivious of my presence.

"How you doin'?" it took her a moment to seem to clink that I was talking to her, because she just kept doing what she was doing before she noticed that I hadn't moved and that I was looking straight at her.

She sort of blinked at me a few times, looking startled and at awed. Now this was the sort of reaction that I should always receive.

"Um, fine." She squeaked, her eyes, they were a sort of odd grey colour, nothing like Lana's clear blue ones, were darting around as if looking for an escape or making sure that I really was talking to her. And this kid is supposed to be a princess?

At least, on the bright side, she is prettier than those two sisters from the English Royal family, that's a plus. Not by much, but enough to be passable at least.

I slammed my locker shut, gave her one of my signature smiles, telling her "See you later" before I walked to English.

I swear when I looked back the kid was hyperventilating.

This might actually be easier than I thought…

Or maybe not.

I had just walked into my English and the whole room is just gushing about 'oh my god, we have a Princess going to our school. What the hell?'

Mrs Weinstein isn't even trying to calm the class down because she is also one of the people having an 'oh my god' moment. The only person I could tell who wasn't gushing about it all was…

Can't you guess?

Moscovitz was just sitting at the back of the room, like usual, his head down, like usual, but he wasn't doing anything, which was unusual. He was just staring at his books in front of him, ignoring everyone. The only person who was even more out of it than him was Felix and that was because he was asleep.

"So," I said as sat down at the desk in front of him. He didn't even look up. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Moscovitz asked, still not looking up from his desk.

I snorted at him.

"About the fact that your little sister's freakishly tall best friend was a freaking Princess?" he lifted his head then, but it was only to scowl at me and to mutter, "Stop calling her that."

"What? She is freakishly tall."

He didn't say anything in return.

"So did you know?" I pushed. He looked back up at me and rolled his eyes.

"What do I need to do to get you to leave me alone? And her too?" he added as an after thought.

"Did you know?" I repeated.

"No, I didn't." he replied testily. "Now, will you leave it?"

"No." he groaned and smacked his head against the desk.

"I wonder why she kept it quiet. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to, if it were me." The fruit fly cloner had just joined the conversation.

"Maybe she was forced to sign a contract that if she told anyone about her being a Princess before a certain time, she would lose her throne and all her money and stuff." Felix muttered from beside Moscovitiz.

So maybe, he wasn't so out of it as I previously thought.

"Or she just didn't want to tell." Moscovitz muttered.

"Why wouldn't she?" Fruit fly cloner asked curiously.

"Because Mia doesn't like standing out, she likes to do her own thing but still remaining out of the spotlight. She likes being normal." Moscovitz said sounding heavy and defeated. Maybe he wasn't going to be such a problem, after all.

Fruit fly cloner looked at him oddly while Felix open one eye rolled it in Moscovitz direction before closing it again. Obviously he had some idea about Moscovitz little crush on our resident Princess.

"But she isn't normal. Never was." Matt had just arrived and I grinned at him. "She was always a freak. I didn't think that they were allowed to crowned freaks anymore." Fruit fly cloner looked at Matt with great disapproval but it was Moscovitz reaction that I was more interested in.

His hand that was resting on top of his desk, actually curled itself into a fist. Now, that is an interesting reaction from him. I wonder if he really would go as far as hitting someone if they pushed him far enough with insulting "his" girl enough.

"I'm sure she is a nice girl once you get to know her." I said, watching Moscovitz reaction, which was priceless. His head shot up from his desk to stare at me, mouth hanging slightly open before his expression turned to a frown.

"Huh?" Matt said, frowning too.

I shrugged. "I'm sure she's a nice, normal girl really, she just hasn't had her chance show everyone who she really is yet."

"Yeah, the girl who shoved a Nutty Royale into your girlfriend's chest on Monday." Felix sniggered, clapping his hands at the memory. "I really have to find a way to shake her hand for that. Hey Michael, do you think you can arrange a royal meet between my humble self and her Royal Highness." Moscovitz actually smirked a little and said he's see what he could do.

"She might be too busy to deal with you commoners." I pointed out and Moscovitz went back to scowling.

"And she'll definitely be too busy to deal with a Jackass like you." Moscovitz shot back.

The room went sort of quiet as everyone in it looked back and forth between Moscovitz and me. I just smirked at him, though really I just wanted to break his stupid face.

"We'll see." The expression on his face was almost as good as breaking it.

His whole face went white and he looked like he had been winded again as if he was remembering something painful.

He wasn't going to win this.

He wasn't going to beat me this time!

I would win his precious princess and right from under his nose and really there is nothing he can do to stop me.

Well, unless he pulls he's act together and stops acting like a coward and asks her out. But still, she still has to say yes.

And why say yes to him when she can say yes to me.

Yeah, Michael Moscovitz is, _finally_, going down!

_The texted used in this chapter came from pages 148 from the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There is Chapter Five, I will be posting Chapter six shortly.

**P.S.** I meant no offense to Princess Beatrice and Eugene, I am simply voice what I think Josh's opinion of them might be. I personally have nothing against them and mean them no offense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I didn't have a chance to follow through with my plan on Wednesday.

I couldn't get near her, she was always surrounded by her own little group of followers and she also had that tall, burly guy from the other day following her around everywhere too. According to Lana, he's her bodyguard, like Arab girl that she had teased the other day.

This majorly sucked, especially when I saw her walk out of the G & T room with her bodyguard and accompanied by Michael Moscovitz.

They didn't even notice me when they walked past, too in-depth with their conversation, I think, about Algebra.

Algebra? The guy has the hots for her and they're talking about Algebra?

Moscovitz really has no idea what he's doing, which will make it all the sweeter when I steal the Princess from him.

I had better luck today at lunch, though.

Lana pointed her out. She was once more sitting with Arab girl and eating 'rabbit food' again from the looks of it.

I glanced around the Caff for Moscovitz before remembering that he has some sort of computer club meeting on today, so he won't be able to interrupt (if he even would that is) my 'getting' to know of the Princess.

Lana walked in front of us over to their table and purposefully placed her tray down next to the Princess's.

"You guy's don't mind if we join you, do you?" she asked all surgery and sweetly, though the Princess still looked ready to shoot her down, so I quickly slid my tray on the other side of hers.

She sort of looked at my tray for a moment before looking up to meet my gaze. She did this sort of double take between my tray and me, the tiniest of crease appearing on her brow.

What was her problem? I wondered as I pulled up a seat beside her and sat down.

"Hey." I said, smiling easily at her.

She just kept looking at me with those weird eyes of hers.

I looked from my tray to hers. On her tray there was a salad on it. It was put together sort of decoratively, but it was still a salad. No wonder the kid didn't have anything going for her in the chest department and why she is as thin as a stick; she isn't eating any protein at all!

Well, her lose, though when we start going out I'll get her to eat a couple of steaks, that might help get something happening up there.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the princess was sort of staring at her Arab friend before both of them looked really fast at their bodyguards, but they were both too busily arguing over whether or not rubber-tipped bullets really did hurt rioters, or if it was just best to use hoses. Personally, I'd prefer… neither.

"So what are you up to this weekend, Mia? Are you going to the Cultural Diversity Dance?" I lifted my head from my food to listen. Nice Lana, start reeling her in slowly, and then bring up my party, I thought.

"Uh," the princess started, once again looking in the direction of her bodyguard, though she also seemed to look off into the distance of the other side of the cafeteria. "Let me see…" she was going too slow and Lana interrupted her, not that Lana really cared what the Princess was up to this weekend, unless it was some Grand Ball that Prince William and Harry were attending.

"Because Josh's parents are going away, and we were thinking about having a thing at his place on Saturday night, after the dance, and all. You should come."

Once again the Princess looked from her friend to their bodyguard and back across to somewhere or someone on the other side of the Cafeteria.

"Huh? Well, I don't - "once again she was too slow with her answer and Lana interrupted her again.

"She should totally come." Lana gushed as she stabbed a cherry tomato with her fork. She turned and smiled at me. "Shouldn't she, Josh?" in a sort of sickeningly sweet way. Which considering it had been originally my idea to ask her in the first place, I don't get why she felt the need for that tone. And she had caught me off guard too, since it had been her job to convince the Princess to come over while I got to eat my lunch while I could before Coach found me and told me to go do more training. It isn't easy being a young football star!

So with a full mouth of Doritos and chilli, I said "Sure. She should come."

"It's going to be so cool," Lana started squealing, "Josh's place is like great." Like duh, of course it is! "It's got six bedrooms. On Park Avenue. And there's a Jacuzzi in the master bedroom. Isn't there a Jacuzzi, Josh?"

"Yeah, there's – " I started but was interrupted by Pierce. He's been sick with the flu for the last couple of days and only just returned today.

"Hey, Richter, remember after the last dance? When Bonham-Allen passed out in your mom's Jacuzzi? That was _rad_." I started to grin in agreement with him when I happen to notice that the Princess looked a little disapproving of this. Lana, though clearly, didn't catch the look. She just started giggling.

"Oh, God! She chugged that whole bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream. Remember Josh?" she smiled widely at me even though I was trying to tell her with my eyes to shut up already, because I could see the Princess moving uncomfortably in her chair, her face clearly showing she wasn't enjoying this story at all. But she didn't get it, she just kept on going. "she drank practically the whole thing herself – what a hog! – and then she wouldn't stop throwing up."

"Major vomitage," Pierce agreed and Matt and Bryan laughed.

"She had to have her stomach pumped," Lana said, to the Princess and her friend, both of whom looked horrified and sickened. "The paramedics said that if Josh hadn't phoned when he did, she'd have died." Lana finished all dramatically and I fought the desire to roll my eyes; like I was going to let some stupid girl who couldn't hold her liquor die at my place during one of my parties. I mean, for one thing my parents would have killed me!

I suddenly felt the Princess's eyes on me and realised I could actually work this to my advantage.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to look all modest and said. "It was _way_ uncool." Because it was, I had to pay with my own money for all new carpets because she threw up all over our old ones.

"It was." I heard Lana solemnly agree with me and the whole table went really quiet.

The princess and her friend kept looking at me. Her friend looked maybe slightly impressed by my heroics but she still wore an expression that was torn between being horrified and sickened. The Princess expression was of course far more important, she just looked impressed and I felt relief fill me.

Take that Moscovitz!

"Wow." She mumbled softly. She looked kind of cute when she was all shy and impressed.

"So," Lana started causing the Princess to look away from me and back to her. Damn it, Lana, I had a moment going, you idiot! "Are you coming or not?" she had lost some of her friendly edge and her question came out a little hard. What the hell was she doing? We needed her to like us?

The Princess glanced quickly back at me, there was a look of longing in her eyes (Ha, Moscovitz!), before looked at her friend and then at their bodyguards, before returning to look and Lana.

"I'm sorry." Wait, WHAT? I thought we, and I mean _I_, had won her over. "I can't."

The whole table went quiet again, even the bodyguards had stopped talking to watch, everyone was just staring at the Princess in disbelief. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"You _can't_?" Lana looked the most astonished out of all of us.

"No, I can't." she actually sounded a little cool the way she said that.

"What do you mean, you _can't_?" Lana demanded, she wasn't going to let this go.

"I can't go because my mom wouldn't let me go to a party like that." She said in this real small voice. Ok, I take it back; she really isn't cool at all. She's still just a Mommy's girl!

The kid's cheeks just about exploded when Lana and basically everyone else at the table started laughing at her.

"Oh, my God," Lana said, still laughing her butt off. "You can't be serious."

The Princess just kept looking at her and Lana's whole face dropped in disbelief.

"Oh, my God. Are you kidding me?"

"Um, no."

"Well, you're not supposed to tell her the _truth_." Lana snorted and I felt like strangling her because though her back was towards me, I could see the Princess's whole body just growing stiff and stiff with each word that fell from Lana's idiotic mouth. "Your mom. _Nobody_ tells their mom the _truth_. You tell her you're spending the night at a girlfriend's house. _Duh_." Lana, you are seriously not helping!

"Look," the Princess started, shooting a look at her friend who had buried herself into her book again and had shrank back in her seat, "it's not like I don't appreciate being asked, and all, but I really don't think I can come. Besides I don't even drink…"

Well, you've doomed yourself now, kid.

"You don't drink?"

The princess just shrugged and said in this cool voice, "No. I try to be respectful of my body, and not put a whole lot of toxins into it." She sounded so serious too. So that while Lana snorted at what she had said, I agreed with her.

"I can respect that." And I can. I mean hell you only live once, right? She looked around at me, her mouth hanging a little open.

"God, Josh." Lana started with a snort. "You drink more'n anybody else in this whole _school_."

This made me a little mad, was she trying to sabotage everything?

"Well, maybe I should quit, then" I said, not smiling. Lana just laughed.

"Oh, right. That'll happen." That was it, the final straw! I heard a meek "Well, bye." And the moving of chair beside me but I didn't stop glaring at Lana, who only now seemed to have clinked that she might just have done something wrong.

I didn't stay much longer after the Princess, her friend and their bodyguards left.

_The texted used in this chapter came from pages 173 to 179 from the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I waited around by my locker after Lunch, waiting to see if the Princess would show up. She did with her bodyguard. I straighten up and smiled widely at her causing her to blush.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said back all shyly with that huge blush taking up most of her face. She really was kind of cute. I noticed that her bodyguard was sort of eyeing me with this sort of suspicious, warning expression but I ignored him the best I could, turning my full attention on the Princess in front of me.

"I really agree with what you said in the caff just now. You know, about respecting your body," even if it is a walking bean stalk with no boobs, "and everything. I think that's really, you know, cool attitude."

Her face just went even redder and all she seemed to be able to manage to say was "huh?" but I let it slide, like I would let a lot of things slide with her. She was a Princess after all.

"So, are you going to the dance with anyone or not?" she dropped her book. She actually dropped her book like in the movies. Red faced she stooped down to pick it up but I was quicker than her, picked up her book and this stupid feathery pen thing, but at least I got my face all nice and close to hers.

"Thanks." She mumbled when she took them from me. And I shrugged, as long as it got me where I wanted.

"No," she said softly. I felt myself start to frown at her, what was she on about? "I'm not going to the dance with anyone." Ah, good, so Moscovitz still hasn't asked her. Ha, he really is such a dork, it's pathetic!

"Well, see you." I gave her a wave before walking off to find Matt, Bryan and Peirce and tell them that my victory was basically in the bag. And I'll make sure that Moscovitz is close enough to hear about it too.

T_he texted used in this chapter came from pages 180-1 from the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I broke up with Lana last night. At the Hard Rock Café.

I thought it would be fairly simple, you know get through the entrees', the main course and dessert then slip in that I wanted my class ring back and that I felt that things weren't working out between us anymore.

Simple, right?

Wrong!

She threw this massive fit, right in the middle of the restaurant! I was seriously embarrassed to be seen with her.

It's probably a good thing that I'm finally rid of her. I mean, she is seriously unstable, throwing that fit and, and get this, she actually threw my class ring back at me (it hit me in the forehead!), before she stormed out, letting out these great, dramatic sobs, so that everyone was then looking at me like I was some really bad guy or something.

Which was totally unfair considering, if you really think about it, I'm the real victim here. I mean, I've had to put up with her and all her dramatics and everything. And I mean, she threw my ring back at my head!

My head! I didn't throw anything at her! But maybe I should have, taken a leaf out of the Princess's book and shoved a Nutty Royale into her chest. Though, that might just have been a waste of a good Nutty Royale ice-cream.

I left shortly after that. Couldn't stand all the ignorant idiots glaring at me like I was this big villain, which I so am not!

I mean, I let her down nicely. And not just, as she so rudely claimed, because I have now set my sights just that _little_ bit higher, now that there's a Princess going to our school.

No, I dumped her because I seriously can't stand her anymore. She has no faith in me what so ever. And I'm sick of her constantly putting me down with all the 'Oh, Josh, I'm so sure that you can stop drinking. You drink more than anyone else in our school, Josh.'

I am so sick of it.

It's not my fault that I want to move on to a sensible thinking Princess who wants to respect her body or whatever, she has a cool attitude… you know, in the she's such a geek sort of way. But I'm sure I can be more of myself around her. Plus she can probably get me into some really cool places.

So yeah, I think I'm ready to move on and give her a chance. I mean she is a princess after all.

I was telling all of this to Bryan, Matt and Pierce in Gym just now when someone bump by me, muttering "You are so fucking sick."

It took only a moment to figure out who had said it. I mean, duh, who else is that closed minded to find what I'm saying, to think that it is wrong?

Duh, Moscovitz, of course

Honestly, the guy so needs to lighten up and get himself laid already. He really is pathetic.

And he's only going to become more pathetic when he finds out that I'm going to be stealing 'his' girl from him this at lunch.

Sucked in, Moscovitz!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I knew it was going to be easy, but I didn't think it would be _that_ easy! The kid was basically tripping over herself to say yes when I asked her out. It was sort of cute, in a laughable way.

…

Ok, so maybe it wasn't that easy and the kid wasn't quite tripping over herself to say yes to me. But I can't exactly tell my mates that I had my doubts can I? They might think I'm losing my touch or something and then they might get it into their dumb heads that the Princess might be opened to just about anyone, including them… including Moscovitz.

Which is so never going to happen! Not on my watch!

Anyway, the whole thing went like this.

As I was putting my finished Trig homework back into my locker and the Princess was getting out her Algebra stuff, I, smooth as you please, asked her who she was going to the dance with.

She sort of just looked at me for a moment, as if she had lost the ability to speak and I was for a moment filled with this worry that she was going to end up telling me that Moscovitz had finally got his arse into gear and had asked her to the dance finally. Like he hasn't been trying all week! Seriously the guy is pathetic!

But seriously, even if he had gotten around to actually asking her, she would so turn him down to go out with me, right? I mean, I look great in a Tux, him I am so betting does _not_!

"Uh, no one." YES! He hasn't asked her! The freak!

"Well, why don't we go together?" I could feel her bodyguard practically glaring at me. I mean, seriously. What is his and Moscovitz deal already?

Once again it took her a while to respond, as if she was thinking over something or someone. God don't let it be someone and dear God don't let that someone be Moscovitz!

After another minute or something like that she gave this sort of weird shrug and said, "Yeah, ok. That might be fun," in this sort weird, sort of drawn voice. She actually sounded freakishly like Moscovitz.

I seriously will need to talk to her about how much time she actually spends with him. Like no time, at all. I mean, I may have won this girl, but for how long?

She and Moscovitz, even if this whole crush thing is so seriously one-sided on his part, they are still obviously close and who knows what kind of crap he might say to her about me to turn her against me and into his arms. I mean, seriously, I wouldn't put it past him to do something that underhanded to win this girl.

I told her how I would pick her up before the dance and we'd go have dinner at the Tavern on the Green, like one of the best steak house around! But she seemed to be off in la-la land and I wasn't sure she heard a thing and I was even less sure that her bodyguard would actually repeat any of what I had said to her back for her. But she seemed to have gotten the gist of it, so I left it at that and went to class, grinning madly to myself, that I, not Michael Moscovitz, had score the Princess, as Bryan has so accurately put it when I told them just now in Trig of my victory.

"Moscovitz looks pissed." Pierce said suddenly beside me and I looked up to see Moscovitz walking into the classroom, looking, as Pierce had so accurately put it, like he was quite ready to break someone's face.

That someone's face, I'm guessing, would be mine.

He looked perfectly venomous when he sat down at his desk and he kept looking like that until the bell rang for the end of class. That was when he cornered me.

"What's your deal?" he demanded as he blocked my way out of the classroom, his arms crossed against his chest and standing to his full height instead slouching like he usually does and god dammit, he's tall!

Fuck, the nerd is like a full inch taller than me!

And up close, it is obvious that he's got some muscle going on in his arms and chest.

This guy, just might, if it actually does come down to blows, do some serious damage to me before I finally beat him into a Cream of Wheat, but that would take awhile in itself. And I would be seriously hurt myself before he finally went down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said civilly, nodding my head for Bryan, Pierce and Matt to clear off. I wasn't going to ask for their help to take out Moscovitz quite yet.

"Cut the crap." He snapped, somehow adding another couple of centimetres to his height. "Why the fuck did you ask Mia out?"

"Finally calling her by her first name, huh? Good for you!" I said, deciding to side-step his question. I didn't have to answer to the likes of him. He was just some stuck-up nerd who seriously needed to be put in his place.

I watched his temper rise, a temper that I don't think any of us had any real idea existed. I mean, this guy was beyond mad, beyond even being seriously pissed off. This guy was furious, like ready to break every bone in my body furious.

I vaguely wondered if the Kid Princess had any idea of how much this guy had it bad for her.

How much, and I can't believe I'm even thinking this because seriously we're both seventeen years of age and shouldn't even be thinking of something as serious as what he's so obviously got for this kid.

He loves her.

It so fucking obvious and it's not the puppy, high-school love that you see everywhere around here, it's the real deal. Michael Moscovitz is fucking in love with the fourteen year old Princess of a country that the world has barely even heard about before now!

"If you hurt…" he started out real slow and for a moment I'll admit I was a little freaked out because the guy looked seriously mad, furious and I had just made the realisation that what I had originally thought was puppy-love is actually the real deal for him, I seriously thought he was going threaten to kill me. And actually follow through with his threat… and with the help of the Princess's bodyguard.

And you might actually think, what with the next thing I said to him, that I was putting my life seriously on the line, but I had to lighten the mood.

"What? You're going to hunt me down and kill me?" I snorted, though my insides were twisting themselves together as they waited for him to say yes and then for him to follow through with his threat. "Challenge me to a duel or something? Pity, cos my fencing blade is with my other school trousers, so today ain't good from me."

He didn't though, threaten to kill me, I mean. But he did sort of smile( but not because I had amused him but because of something else), which was even more freaking because it was this weird sort of twisted smile that held a hell of a lot of promises of hell of a lot of pain on my part.

"Nope, not kill you." He said sounding suddenly way too calm, way too collect. Sort of like one of those way gone serial killers you see on those programs on the Discovery channel occasionally where their talking about how they killed their victim/s with the utter most calm and collect voice.

"But I will make your life utter hell. If you so much as mess one hair on her head, I will seriously end your life socially" he said sounding almost cheerful, but it held a sincere promise that I knew like hell he was going to follow through on.

I remembered now Justin warning about not pissing Moscovitz off, especially when it came to that girl.

He left after that little threat, just walked away for our next class, head held high, shoulder's back and looking like some sort of shadow king or rogue Jedi knight or something like that.

For a brief moment I contemplated the wisdom of dating this Princess.

Yes, my social status would increase ten-fold and I would get into some pretty amazing, cool places but I would have Moscovitz (not to mention her bodyguard) constantly on my back. And I was just now clicking that having Michael Moscovitz as my enemy was not a good thing.

This guy was going to make me suffer and do so with a smile on his face.

Shit….

_The texted used in this chapter came from pages 187 from the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was a fun chapter to write. I didn't realise how much I'd enjoy writing Michael being somewhat bad ass! Mainly because in the books and in very few fanfics we only just get these real small glimpse of how bad boy he can be at times.  
>Not that I really like bad boys all that much, I prefer guys like Michael and Jesse (from the Mediator series), but come on! Even Jesse got to beat the crap out of Paul... oh god how many times? There was that huge fight where they destroyed like half of Suze's house, but there were other times when he got a punch in. So why can't Michael? Was I seriously the only person at the end of PD10 that wasn't disappointed that Michael didn't turn JP into a Cream of Wheat?<br>Ok, I'm done ranting, lol  
>Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I suppose I shouldn't have been overly surprised when I got home tonight, that the moment I checked my emails, my internet just crashed and my hard drive was completely wiped of all but my school files (How the fuck did he manage to do that?).

I called Justin, who sounded just bored with my fury at what Moscovitz had done to my computer.

"I told you not to mess with him or his girl."

"She isn't his girl, she's my girl!" I replied furiously, "How the heck do I make him pay for this?"

"Do you have any proof that he did it?" I glared at my mobile.

"Of course not! But he has motivation for doing it and he threatened me!"

"Not enough, sorry. Plus, all he did was wipe out your favourites right?"

"And all the stuff on my hard drive!"

"But didn't touch your school files, right?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly, not liking where this was going at all!

"So, yeah. I mean, what are you going to tell the Police? That some guy at school sent a virus that wiped your favourites, which were less than, achem, appropriate sites for a seventeen year old to be viewing. Same goes for the stuff that was wiped off your hard drive right? Are you seriously going to go to the police and tell them that some guy wiped out you Porn collection? Seriously dude, are you that stupid?"

I gave a growl of frustrations.

"So again," I snarled, "I just have to let him get away with it!"

"Dude, come on. The guy is just pissed off that you have "_his_" girl." I growled over the phone again and Justin sighed, "Sorry, ok _your_ girl but the point is he wiped out your porn collection," he paused for a moment before he continued, "But you still have the girl. _The_ girl! Plus, you can just go online and get more porn, get over it already."

"I can't" I grumbled. I heard Justin sigh again.

"And why not?"

"Because the arsehole has fucked up my DSL somehow!" I snapped. "I don't know what the fuck he's done, but I can't get on. I've tried everything!"

Justin showed his sympathy to my plight by giving this long, low whistle before saying, "Fuck… he is good."

"Not helping." I snapped.

"Well, he is! I mean, you have to hand it to him, not everyone can do what he's just done to you."

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked sarcastically, "Give him around of applause."

"Might be a good start to getting him off your back, though I think you'll be needing to give back the princess first before anything computer wise starts working properly for you again."

"Am I seriously supposed to sit back and let the bastard walk all over me?"

"Yes."

"Why the fuck?"

"Because," Justin sounded extremely bored and exasperated now, "you – have – the – GIRL! Remember, that's why he's doing this. A warning to what he is going to do if you, in his mind, hurt the Princess."

"But he's already doing it!" I snapped. "This isn't a warning! This is a full-on, frontal attack! It's a…" I trailed off when all of a sudden the internet tinging sound went off and suddenly my computer was functioning normally again.

A quick look around, and I saw that everything that had been previously wiped had been returned to their rightful spots. Nothing was a miss, which actually freaked me out more than if something was.

"What's up?" Justin asked sounding curious.

I just stared at my computer silently, waiting for some Doctor Doom message to appear, which it didn't, though that did nothing to comfort me.

"Everything is back."

"Seriously?" Damnit Justin, don't sound so impressed.

"Yes, seriously."

"See, told you it was a warning. And I'm betting worse is to come if you fuck this up."

"Great." I said, rubbing a hand over my mouth. I want to break that guy's face so bad… though as Justin put it, I had the girl. And after tomorrow night everyone in the whole freaking world is going to know it too! What with my phone call to Dad's mate who works for the _Times_, this afternoon. He's quite happy to give quite a nice bit of cash if I can get him a good photo and an exclusive interview with the Princess.

Enough cash that it won't matter that Moscovitz is messing with my stuff, because even if I do have "his" girl, I don't think I could handle him fucking with me for much longer than I already am.

But anyway, I can always turn that all against him anyway because I have the girl, the princess and I can turn her against him as easily as clicking my fingers and then ha, where would he be then?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope no one go offended by this chapter, because come on, it's Josh! He's a teenaged Jock! The guy seriously had to have had a porn collection... probably still does, because both Mia and Lana have told the world what a tool he is and no woman wants to go out with him now.  
>Anyway, sorry if you were offend, I was just trying to keep with the character personality that we were given in the books and the one I've been trying to give depth to.<br>Anyway, this was really just a filler chapter, obviously.  
>Chapter Eleven will of course will be the beginning of the end for this fic, in the way that, it will be the first chapter of the Cultural Diversity Dance "arc".<br>Anyway, only four more chapters to go till the end people!  
>So let me know what you think and if you want me to write this from Michael's POV.<br>Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

My god, her family is weird

Like really, really weird!

They make Moscovitz and his little sister appear almost normal… almost.

Anyway, I reached her loft at like twenty past seven.

Ok, yeah, I was running a bit late, but only twenty minutes though! But seriously, can you blame me? Her place is freaky hard to find!

She lives in this area where I swear not even some of my Dad's lower staff members would live in! I mean, seriously, Moscovitz lives in a better area than this! He's up in that huge apartment complex on Fifth Avenue. I guess, there are some upsides to have psychoanalyst as parents, you get to live in a decent apartment as opposed to this piece of junk.

And don't even get me started on her neighbours. I swear I saw two people dressed all in black watching me from one window in her building, sort of all weird and stalker-ish like and then when I went inside, I ran into this guy dressed as a woman!

Ok, so not really such a big deal expect for the fact that he was hot and I actually started to hit on him/her before realising that she was actually a _him_!

So, not such a great start to my night.

But worse of it all was her parents! I mean, they actually forced me to come into her loft and her dad actually started drilling me with all these questions!

This has never happen when I was going out with Lana. In fact, I never even had to go into her house; she was waiting for me, usually right inside her front door when I came over to pick her up for whatever we had planned for the night. I never even had to see her parents!

And yet here, I'm being drilled by both of hers! And with her bodyguard basically strip searching me with his eyes. I mean, seriously, what the hell did he think I was hiding inside my tux! I'm not James Bond or anything, no matter how much I might wish.

And the even weirder thing was, Mr. G was there too!

What is with that? Isn't there some kind of rule about Teacher's dating student's parents? But whatever, he kept pretty quiet while the Princess's Dad drilled me about what kind of car I drove (My Dad's BMW. I thought he'd be impressed by that, but he wasn't. God, not all of us can own our own Limos'), where we were going (like he hadn't drilled his daughter like fifty thousand times about this dance), what time we'd be back (I thought I'd try and be funny and say at breakfast but I could see that only made him even less impressed with me. Me! I mean, I was able to charm her mom over easily enough, but then she is hot, so it wasn't really all that hard to work my magic over her! Though Mr G and the Princess's Dad both looked severely unimpressed by this.) I tried again to win him over by being respectful of him and calling him 'sir', which seemed to appease him enough to tell the Princess's bodyguard that she was to be back by one at the latest, which I suppose isn't too bad to start with.

I thought that would be the end of it, but the questions just kept coming! Like about what college I was going to (I seemed to have at least impressed them when I said I was applying for all the Ivy Leagues colleges around.) And I at least seemed to have pleased her Dad when I said I was going to study business, but only to lose favour with her hot mom, who asked, more like demanded what was wrong with liberal art education.

What the hell?

I tried to explain that I wanted to get a job that paid me a minimum salary of at least eighty thousand a year. That didn't seem to impress her mom at all; in fact do you know what she said to me? That there are more important things than money! HA! Says the woman who gave birth to the bastard child of a man worth an estimate of three hundred million dollars!

Seriously she must be rolling in it! You know with the whole keeping her illegitimate child to a Prince a secret from the press for fourteen odd years!

Though, you would think, what with all the money he must have paid her to keep her quiet about the kid, you would think she would have brought a better place, right? Because seriously, the loft really is a dump!

There are all these weird paintings everywhere and none of the furniture matches or anything. No wonder the kid has turned out the way she has, living in place like that, with a mother like her, hot as she may be.

On the bright side, the kid looks pretty good. Like almost decent, normal. Close to pretty even. I know, shocking right? The freakishly tall freshman princess actually looks almost pretty! But yeah, she does.

She's wearing this pale, pale silk blue dress that is all scrunched up at the top and we all know why that is. Because she doesn't have anything happening there! She is also wearing matching heels, though seriously I don't know why she even bothered because all it did was make you even more aware of how freakishly tall she already is. But whatever floats her boat.

Anyway, when we finally managed to escape, though not quite because of course her bodyguard is coming along too… which completely sucks, maybe we can ditch him late on in the night. On the bright side at least his driving, so if I do managed to get smashed tonight at least I'll have a ride home.

Anyway, being the gentleman that I am, I opened the backseat door for the princess and she, smiling; slide in before I walked around the car to get in the other side.

As soon as we set off I told her that she looked really nice in her dress. And really, she did. She actually looked kind of hot what with all the city and car lights that were flashing by the car window.

She said thank you and that I looked great in my Tux (well duh! What did she expect? Me to look like Moscovitz or something?) and then she thanked me for the corsage I had given her when I entered her loft before her parental unit pounced on me. I gotta admit, the corsage, it didn't quite go with her dress. I mean, the white roses are fine but the ribbon, which is pink, is kinda clashing with her dress which is blue. But oh well, I wasn't paying another ten bucks to get a whole new corsage. And it's her own fault that I got the wrong coloured ribbon anyway. If she hadn't been so off in la la land or whatever and told me what colour dress she was planning on wearing than we would be having this problem.

And you know another thing, she kept looking at me weirdly, like opening her mouth as if to speak, or as she wants me to speak or something, but then just closes it again and looks away. I mean, what's with that? What's her problem?

Does she want to talk or not?

That was when I remembered Mr. G. I asked her about it, if her hot mom (though I didn't say hot, of course) was really going out with her algebra teacher. She said that Yes, it was true. I fought back my laughter by asking what was that like. She sort of looked at me weirdly again, like she was thinking of saying more than It's weird but she didn't. She just gave this odd little shrug of her shoulders, before looking back out the window.

Seriously weird kid, but thank god we had arrive and I could hang with some normal people. I mean, seriously, the things I do for my public, going out with a freakishly tall freshman Princess being one of them.

I so should get a medal for this!

_The texted used in this chapter came from pages 204 - 206 from the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I'm not overly happy with this chapter. But I think that's because I made Josh even more jerky then I previously have, but I don't know, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thank god for sane people!

I mean, seriously. I didn't think that this kid could be any weirder, but ha! She's proved me wrong!

She kept giving me these really weird looks all through dinner and didn't even touch her filet. Which, you know is kind of rude and everything since I'm paying; the least the freak can do is eat it instead eating all the bread. Leave some for us! Geez!

And she hasn't touched the champagne I order just for her… well kind of. She just taken these tiny sips of it before excusing herself to the bathroom and get this, with a book in hand. Who the hell takes a notebook and pen to the bathroom? Her, obviously.

Little freak.

And she was gone for ages and when she came back she acted even weirder and she kept trying to shift away from me for some reason.

And her knees are really bony, though Matt has pointed out that without her uniform, you can see her legs really well and not to mention her butt and hey, her legs, they're kind of hot! Though it is a pity about her knees, they ruined a perfectly good set of legs. And her butt is fairly hot too!

I wonder if I'll be able to get my hands on it tonight.

And then on Monday, with Moscovitz in hearing range I'll tell everyone about what a hot arse the Princess of Genovia has. That'll send Moscovitz over the edge. Ha!

Anyway we had to leave soon after that, you know for the dance, though really I didn't want to go. I wanted to see if I could convince the princess into us going and finding a nice corner somewhere and having a good make-out session so I could get a real feel of those long legs of hers, but the kid was up and almost out the door before I even had a chance to suggest it.

I did get to put my arms around her though. It's a good thing she is so close to my height because, I have to admit, my balance was a little off after all the champagne I had consumed, but whatever, I was in the back of my Dad's car soon enough (her bodyguard was driving!) and I had time between there to school to sober up a bit again.

Speaking of which, what do ya know, they actually turned up!

It's amazing what one little phone call to one of my dad friend's who works for the _Times _can do. And it looks like there is more than the _Times_ who have turned up. Fantastic!

Uh oh, what the hell is she freaking out about now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **This chapter was both fun and a nightmare to write, but it's done so yay. And only one more chapter and this whole fic is finished. YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

I can not believe this. I seriously just can't believe it. It is impossible for something like this to happen to someone like me! ME! Josh Richter! But somehow… somehow it has!

I'll start from the beginning. Maybe then it'll make more sense to me.

We reached the AEHS and the whole out front of it was just surrounded by cars and news vans, with reporters running around them, or having a smoke and talking amongst themselves.

It was so obvious as to why they were there.

The reason for them all being there was of course sitting beside me, but looking at her, you'd wonder why they even bothered because the look on her face when she saw them was a look of complete horror.

Horror! Like seeing them all there was a bad thing or something!

I tried to point out to that she must be used to all this by now! I mean, she's been outed as Princess for what? Since Wednesday? And she still not used to her own popularity. God, if she were Lana she'd just be lapping this all up instead of looking like some woodland creature blinded by headlights.

It ridiculous! At least with Lana I had something to work with, this kid? Nothing.

"Come on," I said once it became clear we weren't going to get a parking spot not matter how many times the princess's huge bodyguard circled the parking lot.

Yeah, like any of those reporters were actually going to leave before they got at least one picture of the kid. "You and I," I took hold of her arm as I talked, "can make a run for it while Lars," that's her bodyguards name. Weird name, huh? "goes and parks the car."

But weirdly, Lars didn't go for this idea. I mean, seriously what is his problem. He was like death glaring me using the rear view to do so saying, "I think not. _You_ will park the car, and the princess and _I_ will run for it." He said this all grim and warning like, like almost like trying to tell me to get lost or something!

Fuck that! I thought and opened my door anyway, pulling the princess by her hand along with me.

I tried to smile reassuringly at her, because she seemed kind of hesitant and actually seemed to be reluctant to leave the car for some reason.

"Come on." I said again, pulling her completely out of the car, "You only live once." She seemed to relent a little a bit more after that as she turned to Lars and said "That's ok Lars. You park the car. Josh and I'll go inside."

I think the big guy tried to say something more but I was had already slammed the car door shut and was pulling her across the parking lot.

I saw my Dad's friend just as he saw me with the Princess and his assistant started yelling "It's her! It's her!" and suddenly we were just surrounded by reporters and their cameras.

But I kept going; I wanted to give them the best shot that I could, right?

So, I kept pulling her towards the school and up the front steps. And at least, the princess seemed to be finally having fun. She was laughing and even waved a couple of times beside me.

When I got to the top of the stairs, right out front of the AESH front doors, I stopped. The princess looked up at me, clearly confused, as she looked from me to the front doors.

I gave her this quick sort of smile, which I don't think she saw because just then some reporter started yelling "Kiss her! Kiss her!"

I looked over to where Dad's friend stood and saw him nodding vigorously, his assistant already holding his camera ready.

So as swiftly and suavely as I could, I scooped her up into my arms, because she looked just about ready to dash at any moment and pressed my mouth against hers.

Now, I wasn't expecting fireworks or anything but I was expecting something. I mean, I'm Josh Richter! One of the best looking guys in the whole school. Second only to Justin!

But I didn't get anything!

She just sort of froze there in my arms. Not pushing away, though my grip on her, I guess, was fairly tight, but she wasn't like, responding or anything. She was just there. And you know what that kind of pissed me off! I mean, I can make girls' way, way prettier than her swoon over me and she isn't even giving me the time of day to even kiss me back just a little.

I pulled away, trying to hide my disgust at her lack of response, waving and smiling at the cameras as I opened the front doors and pushed her in.

I caught a look of her face and it did nothing to quell my annoyance towards her.

Her face was bright red, but not in the swooning, after affects of being kissed by a totally hot guy, but rather a 'I-wish-the-ground-would-just-open-up-and-swallow-me-whole' red, like she was just about ready to die from embarrassment.

What a little, ok tall, freak!

Though the look on Moscovitz face did almost make the whole thing worth while. He looked just about ready to murder me.

"Why did you do that?" I looked away from him, my satisfied smirk slowly fading as I noticed the look that the Princess was giving me.

Her face was still red, but there was something about her weird eyes that was different. I had to actually look away from them because they were sort of freaking me out; it was like she was trying to look into my soul or something.

I tried to busy myself with searching for our tickets, though I could tell she was waiting for an answer and that she wasn't going to move again til she got one. So I said, "Do what?"

"Kiss me like that, in front of everyone?" I found the tickets in my wallet but I wasn't looking at them, I was looking at her. She looked kinda, I don't know, mad or something.

"I don't know." And don't worry; I was starting to regret that I had, "Didn't you hear them? They were yelling at me to kiss you. So I did. Why?" because, seriously, my kissing her couldn't have been all bad right? I mean, I've been kissing for a good many years now and no girl has ever complained about it before this one. But then she's a freak.

I'm starting to think Moscovitz and her deserve each other.

"Because I didn't appreciated it!" she said really shrilly and I could feel all eyes on us, including Moscovitz whose face had turned from crestfallen to overjoyed in like seconds and he was grinning like the huge idiot that he secretly is!

"You didn't appreciate it? You mean you didn't like it?" God, could this night get any worse? Yeah, it could, trust me.

"Yes." She snapped, looking really, really mad now.

Fuck, what did I do to deserve this? "That's exactly what I mean. I didn't like it. I didn't like it all. Because I know you didn't kiss me because you like me. You kissed me because I am the Princess of Genovia."

Wow, genius took you long enough, a small part of my brain muttered but I ignored it. I mean, I couldn't say that! Not in front of her and everyone else in the flipping school, as much as I wanted too!

I had to at least try and salvage the situation. I told her that what she was saying was crazy. That of course I liked her, I liked her a lot. But it was as if I hadn't spoken because she just kept on saying stuff like I can't like her a lot because I don't know her. Of course I know her, she's a princess, what more does she want? God, it was so much easier dating Lana!

But still I tried again.

"What do you mean, I don't know you? Of course I know you." I laughed but I was finding increasingly harder to meet her eyes.

"No, you don't. Because if you did, you wouldn't have ordered me a steak for dinner." She snapped at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed _both_ Moscovitz and Mr G, from where they were standing, both shaking their heads like I had committed this heinous crime against the Princess. I could also hear these mumbles all around us; I caught a few words like 'Idiot' and 'he really has no idea' and so on.

I felt my temper beginning to rise.

"So I ordered the girl a steak." I made a 'so-sue-me' gesture before I continued. "That's a crime? It was a _filet mignon_, for God's sake."

"She's a vegetarian, you sociopath." Oh wonderful, the Calvary has arrived in the form of Moscovitz little sister. Weren't these two, the Princess and Moscovitz sister, suppose to be fighting or something? Obviously not any more! And who was she calling a sociopath? Take a look in the mirror, why don't cha kid!

But anyway, I shrugged and went "Oosp, _so_ sorry."

"Ready to slide?" I wasn't overly expecting her to say yes, since she was all pissed off at me for whatever reason but I hadn't expected her to just turn around and start stalking off in the opposite direction - though that opposite direction meant that she had to go back outside where all the cameras and reporters were – so she recourse her stalk towards the girls bathroom.

"Hey Josh." Matt called as he and basically everyone else of our group arrived though I complete ignored them to yell, feeling extremely peeved by these turn of events. "Jesus! It was just a kiss!"

This seemed to send her completely over the edge because she whipped around to face, snapping with this seriously furious face.

I think that if there is ever a threat of World War 3, they should just send her in. She would scare them all straight within five minutes! Because this girl, is seriously scary when she wants to be.

"It wasn't just a kiss! Maybe that's how you wanted it to look, like it was just a kiss. But you and I both know what it really was; a media event. And one that you've been planning since you saw me in the _Post_. Well, thank you, Josh, but I can get my own publicity. I don't need _you_." All around me I can hear both gags of disbelief at what was happening and laughter, not to mention, clapping and cheering.

I just stared at her open mouth as she grabbed that book that she's been carrying around all evening from Lars, who had arrived sometime during her little rant; he was looking particularly amused, before she stormed the rest of the way to Girl's room.

"What happened?" Matt gagged as he came to stand with me, along with Bryan and Pierce.

"Lost her nut, that's what happened." I growled. "She's a little psychopath; don't know how I didn't see it before." I said shaking my head, which was starting to throb from all the yelling and ok, the champagne I had drunk earlier this evening.

"Yeah, she was always something of a little freak. I guess all the publicity gone to her head and sent her over the edge." Bryan said, shaking his head.

I nodded, forcing my features to remain calm even though inwardly I was seething. Even more so when I saw Moscovitz self satisfied smirk that he sent my way. God, I seriously could break his face right about now.

Fuck, what the fuck does her bodyguard want know? Seriously, what is his problem…

…

…

_The texted used in this chapter came from pages 210 - 217 from the Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed. Feed back is much loved and appreciated. As I said above this is the second last chapter of this fic and yeah, I think you will all enjoy the last chapter... lets just say Josh finally gets what we all wished he got in the serious. Hey, I'm a fanfic writer, I tweak things 'grins somewhat manically'.  
>Once again hoped you enjoyed and please leave a comment.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Last chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"Dude, what happen to you Saturday night?" Matt asked as we stood in Gym.

It was Monday afternoon and to tell you the truth, I really have no idea what happen on Saturday night.

Just that the last thing I remember before my Dad came and picked me up, half an after the dance was over, was the princess's bodyguard coming towards me and that's just about it.

I told the guys that too.

"She is so going to pay." I told them calmly.

"The Princess?" Matt asked sounding a little nervous.

I nodded.

"I don't think that that's such a great idea." Bryan said looking at the other two nervously.

"You were all happy to make her pay for coning Lana last week!" I snapped, "And the offence that she has inflicted towards me is far graver than that!"

"Yeah but that was before we knew she was something more than just some nobody kid. Now we know she's a princess with a bodyguard! Not to mention all those armed forces she has at her disposal, being a Princess and all. It's completely different now." Pierce pointed out.

I felt like strangling him.

Who cares! She embarrassed me in front of the whole freaking school! In front of Moscovitz, who hasn't stopped grinning all day! I want blood! I want her to pay for the damage to my reputation that she has caused!

"I will make her pay." I snapped with assurance. And I would and all they had to do was watch me do it. I would make her so sorry for ever dirtying the name of Josh Richter, she would so pay for…

"Mike, no!"

_Smack!_

Something hard and rubbery smashed itself against the back of my skull.

I staggered slightly forward before I whipped around to find Moscovitz walking towards me. Felix was standing a short way behind him looking turn between amusement and worry as he looked at Moscovitz back.

I turned my attention back to Moscovitz.

He wasn't smiling anymore, thank god, didn't know how much longer I could put up with that self satisfied grin of his.

He was scowling furiously at me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snarled at him. He was now right in front of me, a small distance between us. His arms were crossed against his chest as if he was forcing himself to stand and face the situation that he had started.

"I thought I warned you not to hurt her." he growled at me.

"Aw," I started with a snort, "you still haven't got with her yet, have you? But you're still trying to be her knight in shining armour?" I teased, trying to get a rise out of him. But he wasn't letting himself be baited so easily though.

"So what are you going to do to me, Moscovitz? Hmmm, pelt basketballs at my head for the rest of the year or are you going to send me more of those fancy viruses that you like so much?"

"Nah," he said, smiling at me in a way I so did not like nor appreciated, like he really did think that he was better than me or something, "I was more thinking of destroying you publicly. Far more interesting and entertaining, I think, personally."

I felt my teeth start to grit together in fury; I really wanted to break his face right about now.

"All this?" I laughed, "All this because I got the girl before you did. All this because you didn't have the guts to ask her out before the queue started forming. You do realise, that it's only going to get worse from now on, right? That you're chances of actually getting to go out with her for one measly date is like in single digits now. Actually come to think of it, if she turned down me," I started grinning at him, which caused him to narrow his eyes at me, "why the fucking hell would she ever go out with you? You're just her best friend's nerdy older brother. Hey," I said laughing even harder now, "that might be exactly how she sees you. As a brother. Dude," I laughed, "you are so freaking screwed. At least I got a kiss out of…"

_Wham!_

He punched me!

He actually, full out punched me! Right in the face! And god dammit! It fucking hurt!

"Woah," I heard Pierce whistle, "You're _so_ going down now Moscovitz." and he so was.

I swung my fist at his face. It would have landed straight against his nose if he hadn't ducked out of the way, the bastard, at the last second, so that all I got was his jaw. That was when he punched me in the gut.

He had no style, the only real thing he seemed to really know about fighting was not to tuck your thumb into your fist, to avoid breaking it, but fuck he was fast and his punches were quick and painful.

But still, I managed to get in some well aimed punches; I did hear the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking when I finally managed to punch it. He staggered back for like a moment, before clocking me one right in the eye!

"What the fuck is going on here!" We both heard Wheeton roar from the other side of the Gym. "This is supposed to be a make-up gym class for those of you who had that college thing this morning, not some boxing match? What the fuck is this, _Fight Club_?"

Wheeton grabbed us both by the scruff of our gym shirts and basically dragged us out of the gym and to the front office where Gupta just stood there, staring at us for a whole minute, open mouth and bug-eyed.

But do you know what really sucks? What really proves that this school is corrupt and has no idea of school spirit?

I'll tell you what proves it? The fact that I, I, Josh Richter! I'm suspended for three days and have detention for a month! While Moscovitz, get's one day suspension and the rest of his punishment is to fix every student and Staff computer in the school and he is to do that before and after school.

That's not a punishment! Not for him! And he'll probably be finished doing that in like two weeks! And he'll enjoy it!

Me, I can't go to practice and I'm being banned from playing in our next two games! It's favouritism, that's what this is!

Whoever said that teachers and Principles favoured their jocks over the nerd, clearly have no idea what they are talking about or at least have never been to our school!

Moscovitz was allowed to leave Gupta's office first, under the fear that if we were allowed to leave together, we might just start fighting again.

Gupta eyed me for a moment, before sighing allowed to me leave.

From where I was getting things out of my locker, I could see Moscovitz, his sister, the princess and her bodyguard, standing near the end of the hall, all of them making a fuss of Moscovitz, especially and he should be so thrilled about this, the princess, who had hold of his arm and was practically dragging him out of the school.

The nerd was probably dying inside and going to heaven. Idiot.

"Josh?"

I looked behind me, surprised to see Lana standing there, her big blue eyes looking up at me with concern.

God, have I missed her!

"Hey babe."

She smiled widely up at me, her big blue eyes starting to twinkle.

"Have you missed me?" she asked me coyly.

"Oh god yeah." I said, starting to lean towards her, but was stopped by her hands pressing against my chest, keeping me from her.

I frowned at her, watching her coy smile grow wider as she said.

"If you have, prove it?"

"Well I was just trying to." I growled and she shook her head.

"Not like that, silly. I want you to prove just how much you've missed me."

"How?" I demanded, feeling frustrated and not to mention sore from my fight with Moscovitz. she winked slyly up at me.

"Use your imagination." She said, sounding seductive and sexy and made me seriously wonder why the heck I dumped her in the first place. She stood up on her tip-toes and lightly dragged her lips cross my unbruised cheek and lightly nipped my ear. I felt myself start to groan, only to have her bounce away from me, grinning up at me.

"Win me back, Josh." She said softly. "I promise I'll make it worth your while when you do." She winked at me again, before she walked away from me, her hips swinging invitingly from side to side.

I gulped thickly, trying to clear my head.

Ok, I may have scored one with a princess, but by god it was far more fun scoring with a cheerleader.

I felt myself start to grin as I started to plot imaginative ways of winning Lana back.

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So it is now all finished. YAY!  
>I quite enjoyed writing the fight scene between Josh and Michael. I've always felt that Michael should have, when the person of course justly deserved it coughJPcough, should have been allowed to get a punch in. So not quite the same as him punching JP, which i really, really wanted to see, he gets to punch Josh instead. And yeah, I know that this doesn't happen in the book, but hey, it's fanfiction and I want to add my own little twists to this.<br>Anyway, I'm up to writing chapter five of my Michael story, I am going to be twining certain elements from this story into my Michael one such as the Michael/Josh confrontation scenes. Is anyone interested in reading it, I'll post chater one here as preview for you all to read. I'm writing it quite different to how I've read other Michael POV fanfics to be written, which I'm hoping I won't be murdered for.  
>Anyway, thanks for read and I hope to hear from you all soon.<p> 


End file.
